Love and Humanity
by Arcane Jumper
Summary: Akira, a girl disguising herself as a male student because of the danger if someone will discover that she's a Hime, met a guy named Takumi, a vampire who is disguising himself as a normal student because he and his sister are in search for someone who created scars on their past. Will the two get along especially when both are hiding secrets from each other?
1. Chapter 1

Akira was sitting at her usual sit at the back. The class is about to start in three... two...

"RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!" the bell rang. All of the students went back to their sits. She waited impatiently for the teacher. Seriously, why are there teachers that arrive so late?

"Dude," Hiro called her "What's up with that early frown? Girls will go away if you always frown like that." He reminded her. She is hiding her true gender because being a Hime is not an easy job. She disguises so everyone is going to have a hard time looking for her as a Hime.

She just sighed as an answer. Then the teacher entered the room. "Sorry class for being late!" said the teacher. "I was blah blah blah blah blah and was blah blah blah blah..." Akira wasn't able to hear any of the excuses of the teacher; she was already doing some doodle on her notebook. She doodled some chibi ninjas and random anime characters.

"...And by the way," said the teacher "I want you to meet our new student," she turned to the door. "Mr. Tokiha you can now enter the room." That's when she only lifts her eyes to check who the hell that new student is. A brunette boy entered the room; some girls have this faint squeal when they saw how cute the new student is. Well, too bad she's not interested. As the boy stopped in front of the class, his eyes checked-out the whole room then he stopped his stare at her. He looked at her straight into the eye. That was for few seconds, the boy only removed his gaze from her when he started to introduce himself.

"What the hell was that?" she thought to herself, cocking an eyebrow.

"My name is Tokiha Takumi, seventeen years old," he paused "I hope I'm not going to be a great nuisance to your studies." What a weird way of introducing himself, she thought again.

The teacher said some few things to him then instructed to where he is going to sit, "You can go sit next to Mr. Okuzaki."

"Oh well," she thought as that weird-Tokiha-new-guy nodded and approached the empty seat beside her.

Takumi Tokiha entered the classroom. When he stopped at the front he looked around. He is used to the reactions and treatments from the girls. He could see admiration in their eyes yet someone took his attention. That little guy at the back, there's something about that person that disturbs him. The teacher instructed him to sit at the back – with that person whom the teacher called 'Mr. Okuzaki' on his right side.

When the teacher started the discussion, he sighed. It's the same with the other school he had attended ever since he was a teen; he got bitten and became an immortal. He doesn't know why his sister wants him to attend schools. At least unlike any other schools, there was this guy, his seat mate whom the teacher called Okuzaki. There was something about his eyes. He was sure as hell that there's something different about this guy. He looked outside. He sighed. Good thing the sun didn't shine. Or else he would have gone underground again and sleep.

After an hour the bell rang. The students stand up. "What the hell?" he asked. It's not break time yet.

"We're going to the auditorium," said the girl who's obviously flirting with him.

"I see," he answered plainly. Then there was that Okuzaki-guy with some classmate of them. Then this Okuzaki-guy looked at him. Then there was that strange thing again about his eyes.

"Hey, what can you say about the transferee?" Akira asked Hiro. Hiro shrugged his shoulder.

"Maybe he's going to be the next heartthrob of the Academy. Did you see how the girls squealed when they saw him?" said Hiro they're already at the auditorium.

"Uh… yeah, I did see that," she said "But what I'm saying is that, he kept on looking at me."

"And why on Earth will he do that?" Hiro asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you guys had seen each other before?"

"Well, I don't think so." She said "I'm sure as hell that I never seen him before." Really, things today are getting much weird. Can you imagine a girl disguising as a guy because she is a Hime and now a random boy would look at him straight into the eye as if he was saying something?

"Takumi," Mai called his brother. Takumi looked at her.

"What?"

Mai gave him a smile that doesn't really looked like a smile but more like a twisted lip. "We need you to find a place to stay."

He cocked an eyebrow "Do we really have to do that?"

Mai laughed that kind of laugh that can send creepy chills up to your bones "Of course! How are we supposed to find those 'bitches' if you don't have a place to retreat on?"

"Yeah. I know that," he said "But what am I saying is that why are we doing this? We have been doing this for almost 2 centuries!"

"Ugh!" said Mai, rolling her eyes "Enough of the dramas! The Hime star is driving nearer and nearer!" she said as points to the sky. He looked up and sees a large star burning crazily. It appears like it's near to the moon. "Funny, only people like us and _them_ can see it. Oops! I forgot we're not people!" again she chuckled.

"We're doing this for power right?" he asked.

"Yes _frater carissime," _the Latin word for 'My dear Brother,' "Sunlight will never affect us anymore, or even those vampire slaying weapons that are designed to kill us." She touched his pale cold cheek. His sister was not like this before. He, his sister, and the other vamp-half-Hime and their siblings and consorts waited for the Hime star to come to Earth because of an old legend that when they're able to absorb the heavenly flame of the star, they'll regain the humanity.

If only it didn't happened…

**Rome, Italy**

**1800s**

"Egidio!" Gisella- his sister, shouted. He faced her. Then she said in Latin, "We need to move." He nodded. He took his bow and arrow. "Analisa, Antonello and the others are already waiting for us."

Egidio and Gisella moved swiftly, until they heard someone screamed. They stopped. They saw Analisa crying over Antonello's dead body. Then a woman in violet cloak pointed a sharp vampire dagger under Analisa's chin, making her stand-up. Egidio and his sister couldn't move.

The woman in violet cloak said, "You have no right to live in this world." They saw how the dagger made Analisa's skin burn. Analisa screamed as her body was consumed by red flame. Egidio could only stare at that disturbing scene. That's when he only noticed the other dead bodies of their members. The woman-in-violet-cloak's other 'friends' were also there. Watching how the bodies of Analisa and Antonello burn. Gisella grabbed him by his arm and escaped before those slayers see them.

It pained them to think that the only thing they know about that slayer was that unique dagger and that violet cloak. The next day, they went back to the place where Antonello, Analisa and the others died. Gisella kneeled down at the place where Analisa exactly died. She took a pocket knife from her pocket, and cut the skin near her pulse.

"I swear, Analisa, Antonello and the others, that I will avenge the persons who did this to you …" she let her blood dropped on the ground. After that they travel from a place to place. Their names changed and changed, from Egidio to Paolo, Paolo to Rafael, from Rafael to Vincent…

**End of flashback**

Hiro was walking on the hall way of the boy's dorm. He looked at his wrist watch it was already 7:54PM. He sighed at the thought that Akira may not be at their dorm at this time. He said he was going to join the charity works of their school. He started to fish for the keys in his pockets when he felt a shadow passed behind him. He just ignored it and turned the doorknob when another shadow passed behind him. This time he turned around.

He started to look for those bastards who are playing trick with him. Then he heard a very feminine voice.

"Looking for me?" said the voice. He faced the woman. She was a short-haired girl with… PURE BLACK EYES? She tilted her head then again disappeared. Was she floating? Then as swift as the wind, someone grabbed him and then buried its fangs to his neck. He screamed in pain. His sights became blurred and then he fainted.

Akira was then back at their school. She looked at her wrist watch; it's already 8:10. "Hmm… Hiro must beat the dorm right now," she told herself. When she was about to enter the boy's dorm, she noticed a group of students having commotion, at the front of her and Hiro's dorm room!

Some of their classmates approached her.

"The hell have you been?" one of her boy classmate asked her.

"I was with the other teachers and students. You know the charity works?" she said.

"Well, you gotta see this," Then they made their way to crowd. She gasped when she saw the dead body of Hiro hanging inside their dorm.

"Oh gosh! I can't believe that Hiro will do that to himself!" said the voice behind her back.

"You're right Hiro was a very cheerful person I don't see any reason for him to commit a suicide!"

"Heart problems maybe?"

"Or maybe Family problems?"

The voices kept on talking and talking. Akira could only focus at the dead body of her friend. Who the hell in the world would do it to him? Hiro doesn't have ANY enemies. She's sure as hell about that. Then as if the wind blew hard and made the corpse turn to them. Hiro's eyes were wide open and it turned exactly to her direction, making the corpse as if looking straight at her.

"Okay Kids move out!" said the teachers. They started to move against the crowd of teenagers.

A teacher approached her. "Mr. Okuzaki you are going to be moved to your 'temporary dorm room.' You are going to stay there for one week. The police are going to have an investigation about Hiro's death." The teacher explained. "Follow me."

"I wonder why the heck does 'temporary dorm room' sounds creepy?" her boy classmate said.

She threw her back pack to the bed. She's already in that temporary whatever. "Not bad," she told herself. At least some students and teachers helped her get her things to that room. She took a bath and wore her pyjamas. She sat at the bed.

"Man! This death issue creeps me out!" she whispered to herself. She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Hiro…" she said "Who the hell did this to you?"

The she felt the wind blew hard, she looked at the window. Who… the hell opened the window? It was close when they were getting her things! She's sure as hell! Well maybe because one of her bastard classmates opened her window?

She approached the window. The moon was so big and beautiful that night. Only Hiro was dead. She was about to close it when she spotted something on the grassy fields of the academy. Someone was walking. She immediately grabbed her bag and took her spotting scope that she bought on her birthday last year.

She saw that new kid. What's his name again? Takumi Tokiha? That's when she only noticed that he was wiping his mouth.

"What the hell is that so-eww liquid on his mouth?" she asked herself as she looks on that new kid.

Takumi was walking under the moonlight. "What a catch," he told himself. He just had 'dinner.' He wiped the blood on his mouth. Then he felt something or some_one _was looking at him. Then he noticed something from the dorm rooms. There was an open window. Then something had hit him.

"Okuzaki," he said. He doesn't know why but he's sure that it was his seatmate. Then Okuzaki closed the window as if he saw some ghost.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said from his back.

"Mai," he said and turned to his sister. "I just had 'dinner'"

Mai just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's him!" Akira told herself as she clutched her pillows. "It's him who killed Hiro!" She saw it was blood that he was wiping. Yet she doesn't know why it was on his mouth but who cares! It's blood and Hiro is the ONLY person who died that night. She's going to make him pay!

"I'm going to kill him with my own hands!" she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update guys!

Don't forget to leave a comment/review. :))

* * *

"I never thought break times can be so boring," Akira told herself. Hiro wasn't around to make those annoying noises for her. She opened a bag of crinkles and started eating up those. Some of her classmates approached her.

"We're sorry about what happened to Hiro," her classmate said. Actually she wasn't able to hear those because she was busy thinking of something. Really, can you imagine that the one who killed your friend was your seatmate and the school's new heartthrob? If she will tell them that the killer was that Tokiha, no one will believe her. This guy's has that innocent cute face that can make any girl swoon with his simple smile. Well, not her. She won't be under his spell if he uses some of those dark magic.

The sun was really smiling at them only she doesn't feel like smiling back at it. _**I wonder where he is…**_ Akira thought when she didn't see Tokiha that day. Not even his shadow.

Later that day…

"Hey guys guess what, our music teacher is absent! We are free to do anything we want!" the noisiest in class shouted.

"Whoa! Ho! Ho! I'm going outside to check if Tokiha Takumi is somewhere!" said one of the fan girls of the bastard.

"Oh! Me too!" and the girls giggled.

"Jeesh! 'Checking out on a criminal' sounds like a total ass," Akira whispered more to herself.

"Akira, did you say something?" one of her male classmates asked her.

"I was saying that I need to check out something out there. Now if you'll excuse me," she said while standing up.

She started walking down the hall. "They're really crazy about him and they're not even bothered about Hiro's death!" The hallway is isolated since it's only their class who has an absent teacher.

She was about to turn to the corridor that leads to the canopy when something caught her attention. Someone was inside the room. The door of the room has a window in it making someone can see what's happening on the inside. Someone was standing in front of the teacher's table.

"Professor?" she said when she recognized that it was their music teacher. She knocked but the professor didn't move. That's when she noticed that he was also hanging, same with the fate of her best friend Hiro. She tried on turning the doorknob yet it was locked. Not even banging the door could work. She looked for something that could smash the window she saw a broom near somewhere near her and took it. She used the handle to smash the window. When she was banging the window, a teacher was walking to her direction.

"What the?" said the teacher and then came rushing towards her. "What's this all about huh, Okuzaki?!"

"I'm trying to open the door so I can-" she wasn't able to finish her words when she already smashed the window glass. "There!" she said then reached for the door knob on the other side. Accidentally, a broken glass pierced her skin.

"Ow!" she said yet continued on reaching for the knob. _Man! _ She screamed in her mind. _**Teacher? Why aren't you helping me?!**_

The door opened. "Oh God!" said the teacher. She and her teacher rushed towards the music teacher's dead body.

"What's up with the loud cra- Oh My God!" said the female teacher. Other students and teachers rushed to the room.

"Jeesh! Somebody?! Help us!" Akira screamed.

"I'm calling the police!" said the other teacher.

"This is so not happening!" said one of the students.

"Not my favourite teacher!" Some of the teachers took her place, making her stand somewhere near the chairs.

She was panting and gasping, trying to calm herself when at the corner of her eye she spotted their history teacher.

"Fangs." She heard him whispered then walked away.

"Fangs?" she repeated.

The next day,

"What the heck! Two deaths in one week!" her female classmate – Akemi, said. Akemi was the girl who said that she'll check if Tokiha was around. They were at their classroom, eating lunch.

"_**Well at least she's not that dumbass who doesn't care if anyone had just died,"**_Akira thought. Then she felt her wound burn as hell. _**F*ck.**_ She muttered inside her head. _**This sh*t is not stopping to hurt!**_

"Yeah, looks like those two deaths have the same killer," said the girl.

"_**Same killer? Wha- How? You mean Tokiha is also the one who killed Mr. Professor?"**_ she thought, forgetting about her wound. She kept on eavesdropping on the conversation of the fangirls.

"How can you say they have the same killer?" the other girl asked.

"Well maybe because both of them were hanged?" said Akemi.

"Yeah and both are said to be found after a couple of minutes after they're killed," said the other girl. Akira cocked an eyebrow. **"**_**Both are hanged and found after a couple of minutes? It sounds like Tokiha left them exposed on the public on purpose… but why?"**_

"Hey, I heard the police talked to the teachers and guess what," said the girl who stated that the two deaths have the same criminal. "It appears that they didn't die of they got choked, strangled or something like that."

"Huh? But both were-"

"Right." The girl interrupted "It says that, both died because of loss of blood."

"Loss of blood?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah. They found some, this may sound weird but," the girl paused for a minute and took something from her purse.

"_**Purse.**_**"** Akira thought. Purses are so eww for her. The only thing that is still considered to be girly about her is hidden at her super-top-secret pocket in her bag – her 'Vampire Tea Bag.' If you know what this crazy author means.

"Found it," said the girl. It was a photograph. The girl showed it to her friends. The girls gasped.

"Oh my God, what's that?" said Akemi.

"We have the same expression, dear," said the girl who's holding the picture. "Anyway I got these photos _myself_ when I _saw_ the bodies."

_**She got those photos herself? That's weird, the cops won't let anyone get near to the body unless she was there when the teachers get professor's body or maybe she's with the students who created a big commotion when Hiro was found dead.**_She babbled in her head. _**It's impossible that she'll be there before the teacher's or other boys find Hiro's dead body. It's in the boy's dorm.**_

"Uhh Akira?" said Akemi. Akira looked at them.

"What?" she asked.

"You seemed to be interested," said Akemi "Do you want to look at the photos? Um, Chi?" Akemi turned to girl who owns the photographs. "Would you mind?"

"No, actually it's fine," said Chi. Akira took the photographs. She almost gasped when she saw the photographs. Hiro was lying on the floor with his eyes wide open. There was a bite around his neck that could've done by an animal. The teacher has also the same fate.

"_**Animal, huh?" **_She thought. _**How did Takumi create those wounds? **_Akira kept on babbling in her mind. Really, a human being can't do that!

"Um," she said as she put down the photos. "Chi, can I have these?"

Akira was walking down the hallway heading to the school's main office. "Man, what kind of school is this?" Akira muttered. The sun was already setting.

"They called at exactly six! The curfew, for Pete's sake!" she continued on muttering when she spotted someone walking from the corridor to her right, heading to her direction.

Tokiha.

Seeing him stopped her from muttering. Takumi looked up and stared at her. Then he turned to the hallway, heading to the office.

-.

**I hope tomorrow's going to be a cloudy day. **

Takumi was told by one of his classmates that the young owner of the school, Mashiro, needs him at the school's office. As he walks down the hall, he checks if there are still some dirt on him. Sometimes sleeping underground, pisses him off.

**I miss my coffin.**

Then he heard something…

**Pulse.**

He looked up. Good thing he already found someone who's willing to be his feed box.

**Okuzaki.**

He just chose to avoid him. He doesn't know what's up with this little guy yet. It's better for him to keep distance, for now. As he walked down the hall, he realized that Okuzaki is also going at the same direction.

**Is he following me?**

"Hey Akira, can you come here for a moment please?"

He heard someone call Okuzaki by some teacher, he doesn't know the name. When he turned his head, he realized it was their history teacher that he met. He saw Okuzaki nodded at him. Before Akira completely disappeared along with the teacher, he saw Okuzaki looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

**What was that?**

He already reached the main office. He knocked first.

"Come in," said the small feminine voice. As he entered the room, he raked his eyes all over the room. So, it's only him, Mashiro and, her maid(I forgot the name. I just broke a rule! Sorry Fanfic!).

"Close the door," Mashiro said. "Where's your sister?" she asked as he closes the door.

"She's at some whore house in the city, luring horny guys to be her dinner for tonight" he said plainly. He's used to her sister's hobby.

"That sounds awful," Mashiro said.

"Yeah," he answered. Mashiro knows about 'them.' She decides to keep 'them' a secret for their safety. "So you still care about us, although you know that sometimes we cannot control our bloodlust. Why are you so kind to monsters like us?"

Mashiro sighed. "You're alive and Humans like us don't have the right to take your life."

"We kill for us to be alive," he said. "We kill _your _kind." He stressed the word 'your.'

"So other humans also kill so they could earn for living," said Mashiro. "Whatever the situation is, Humans are somewhat alike with your kind."

He couldn't answer that. Mashiro is so pure-hearted. That's why he doesn't wonder why Mai trusts her so much.

"You're going to transfer to your dorm room," said Mashiro. He looked at her, surprised.

"But-"

"Your bed will be a coffin, covered with bed sheets and a pillow so you don't have to worry about the 'dirt' issues," she explained. He grinned at her.

"I so love you now Mashiro," he said with a grin. Mashiro also grinned back at her.

"Speaking of dirt," she said then she motioned her hand to the side of her neck.

His hand automatically moved to his neck and rubbed it "Oh," he said when he felt some sandy texture in it. "Thanks." Then she handled him the keys to his dorm.

"Your dorm mate will come at any moment to help you with things," Mashiro explained. "By the way, I did this for your protection."

"Protection?" he asked. "Against what?"

"There's a hunter in the academy," said Mashiro.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Some of my 'friends' discovered that someone put a vampire-trap in the school grounds," said Mashiro as she handled him a photograph of the playground of the school with some pentagram symbol of it.

"Seekers," he said as he recognizes the symbol. Seekers are a group of powerful hunters around the globe.

"It's not for you and your sister to hide underground when the sun is up now," Mashiro explained. "I'll just call for your sister tomorrow so you won't have a hard time helping her to get to her dorm."

Then they heard someone knocked at the door. He approached the door and opened it.

"Ah, Okuzaki Akira," said Mashiro. Akira stared at him for a moment then looked back at Mashiro. "Come in." He closed the door after Akira entered the room.

"You are now going back to your dorm," Mashiro said handling him a key. Because of his vampiric ability he was able to observe the key as if his eyes were telescope.

**Oh dear Lord, please don't tell me it going to be him! ** He silently prayed. Akira's key and his key have the same appearance!

"Okuzaki, Takumi Tokiha is going to be your new dorm mate!" he saw Akira's eyes widened in surprise but then it quickly became void after a while. Well, the feeling is mutual both of them don't want to be dormates!


End file.
